FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to an improved camera system. More specifically, it relates to such improved camera system, as comprising at least a camera body and an interchangeable lens unit, and optionally further comprising the therebetween disengageably coupled rear converter, extension ring and bellows.